Harrison Flint
by Ravenclaw Hottie
Summary: What if Harry was blood adopted by the flint family? Follow Harry as he starts his first year at hogwarts. Where he will meet friends enemies and try to find his sister a b/f.  Sorry if summary sucks.  Read and find out what he gets into.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to Jk, but Artimes is my own creation. I make no money off of this because if I did I certainly wouldn't be on this site anymore. I've not given up my other stories. I will continue to write them, but I've had this idea for awhile. If anyone wants to beta any of my stories then let me know. Now enjoy the story.**

'_Their thoughts'_

Harry sighed as he listened to his brother and sister get into another fight over who she could and could not talk to while in school. The two had this fight every year since her first year and now she was a third year and his brother was a fifth year and actually managed to become the male prefect.

"mom make them stop please." he begged when the two began to argue who he could talk to and who he couldn't. It was bad enough Marcus had given Artimes a bodyguard and he knew the two would give him one as well.

Sarah couldn't help but laugh at her children antics. She had never been so glad to have blood adopted Harry as she was now. It brought a certain peaceful atmosphere into the family. They had told all the three the truth when he was just five, but that didn't matter to them.

"Well they care a lot about you and this is your first year Harrison. Just let them be and before long it won't even bother you."

"Mom they are deciding who's going to be my watch hound."

Sarah finally sighed. "Alright. Marcus, Artimes stop trying to decide whose' going to be your brother's watch hound. Besides don't you three think you should get ready for the Hogwarts express."

That seemed to do the trick because next thing Sarah knew all three kids were out of the kitchen and making sure they had all there things packed for school. She let out a giggle and knew that soon enough there were going to be owls written to her and John about who was doing what and who wasn't listening to what who said, but she wouldn't change that for anything else in the world.

In no time at all they were at the train station. John and her didn't teach their children that muggleborns and half bloods shouldn't be allowed to learn magic because that would be calling the kettle black and they knew how important new blood needed to be brought into the bloodlines unless they become inbreeds like the black families. Though they did tell them to be cautious.

John laughed when he noticed Romeo Montague coming toward his daughter. Though she said that Marcus appointed him her guard hound she did consider him a friend. The two were often seen together, but he doubted those two would ever get married. Besides he often noticed a young Gryffindor that would often gaze at his daughter. He recognized him as Oliver wood because his son often complained about him.

Oliver couldn't understand how come he couldn't go up and talk to Artimes Flint. She was beautiful even if she was the sister of his sworn enemy. Though he noticed Marcus didn't complain when she talked to Percy Weasley. He couldn't help, but get jealous when Percy and her would talk about things. _this year I will talk to you and tell you how I feel even if it kills me._ He thought to himself.

Percy was quite proud of his status as prefect he went to find his friend Artimes. "Artimes!' he called out to her when he spotted her.

Artimes smiled at her friend. "Percy congratulations on being a prefect." she said giving him a hug.

"Thanks." he said returning her hug. He was finally happy someone realized his hard work. He blushed when he realized his mother was watching them both. _Probably thinks we're dating or something. She's like my best friend and she understands me. A guy like me wouldn't stand a chance with a girl like that. Would I? I wouldn't want to ruin the friendship we have with one another. Besides she probably likes guys like Wood. How can I compete with someone like that?_

Molly saw her son with the girl he often talked about at home. She couldn't help, but smile when she saw the two hug. It made her want to start planning for a wedding and the thought of how cute her grandchildren would be when the time came. Although for now she decided she wouldn't pressure him or her. She didn't want to scare them off.

Artimes felt eyes on the back of her head, but didn't notice anyone out of the ordinary. Though she thought she saw a brief glance at the Gryffindor qudditch captain, but it could have been her eyes playing tricks on her. "Oh crap Percy I need to make sure my younger brother finds a compartment on the train. "It's his first year."

"Ok. Meet me in the last compartment later like usual."

Artimes just nodded her head as she boarded the train with the others and began to look for her brother as the train took of toward Hogwarts. _Hope he's not mad at me for ditching him to talk to some friends. Nah he's not like that. Better find him before Malfoy does._

Harry in the mean time had finally found a compartment to himself and was plotting ways to cause his older siblings pain. He couldn't believe how quickly they left him to talk to friends they hadn't seen forever. Though he too like their father noticed someone looking at his sister. The boy with brown hair looked to be his brother's age. Not that'd he'd let someone like him date his sister. No he thought the red haired boy with glasses would be a better match for his sister. So he began to plot ways to get his sister a boyfriend.

While he was plotting the compartment door opened and a red haired boy poked his head in. "Excuse me do you mind if I sit here. Everywhere else is full."

Harry looked up. "No I don't mind at all. I'm Harrison Flint." he said indicating where the other boy could sit in the seat across from him.

"Ron Weasley." he replied sitting down. "So which house do you think you'll get into? I'll probably get into Gryffindor. My whole family has been sorted there."

"I'm not for sure. Although I would say it's gong to be a toss up between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. That other red haired boy with the badge is that your brother?"

"Oh Percy yeah. I have two other brothers named Fred and George that are in their third year. What about you do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah. I have a sister named Artimes third year and a brother named Marcus fifth year."

Soon the boys were exchanging their hobbies and how home life was when the compartment door opened again. "Ah there you are. I was just making sure you got on the train safely." Artimes said with a small smirk.

Harry sneered. "Yeah some thanks to you. Besides I'll get you back for ditching me."

Artimes chuckled. "So you say little brother. Don't be surprised if Marcus comes looking for you as well." Then she spotted her brother's friend. "Ah you must be Ronald Percy's youngest brother." she said.

"Yeah I am." he mumbled while blushing darkly surprised that Percy would talk about him.

"Now if you'll excuse us we will continue our discussion without anymore interruptions from you."

Artimes just laughed. "Relax I have to go meet someone anyway. Catch you later." she said closing the door while continuing to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

The two boys continued to talk when they were disturbed again. Harry growled in frustration. "Can I help you?" he snarled at his brother.

Marcus just sighed mentally. " Harry I just wanted to see how you were fairing and if you've seen Artimes."

"I'm fairing just fine and yes I have seen Artimes. She said she had to meet someone in an compartment. Sorry I can't help you more." Harry said while closing the door in his brother's face.

Marcus sighed. He knew both of his siblings liked to give him a hard time, but he took his role as big brother seriously. He didn't want either one hurt and that's why he didn't mind his sister talking to the Gryffindor Weasley. He knew just by looking at him that that red head wouldn't hurt Artimes.

Artimes was quite pretty. She stood at about 5ft4 with shoulder length dark brown hair and gorgeous big blue eyes. She had milky white skin and her eyes sparkled and could light up a room with her laugh.

Harry after the blood adoption became beautiful as well. He was feminine looking now. He still had his green eyes but they were a bluish green now and his dark hair became tame. He was at about 5ft.

Marcus knew by looking at his siblings when they finally did grow up guys would be after them and most would just want to use and hurt them. Marcus knew he was ugly he took after his father while his brother and sister took after their mother. His looks didn't bother him nor did the looks others gave him. It was the looks that people gave his sister and brother that bothered him. That's why he acted like he did to protect everyone.

Percy was waiting in the last compartment waiting for Artimes to show. He was slightly nervous, but he didn't know why. After all they did this every year. He noticed Clearwater was trying to get his attention, but he ignored her. He only had Artimes on his mind. He was looking forward to talking to her and just having her attention focused on him.

Artimes quickly made her way to the last compartment. She enjoyed moments when her and Percy could talk without everyone noticing and making a big deal out of it. He was one of her best friends. She liked that she could relate to him even if his brothers called him a prat. She chuckled when she saw him fixing his robes before opening the door.

"Hello again Percy." she said closing the door and locking it. Another good thing about being friends with the older boy he showed her useful spells. Spells her brother thought she didn't need. Her brother couldn't protect her forever and she noticed more and more Harry was becoming like Marcus in wanting to protect her.

"Hello again. I wanted to say thanks for the owl you sent to me for my birthday. It was very thoughtful of you."

"It was no big deal Percy. That's what friends are for. Besides you've thanked me a thousands of times for the baby owl. What did you name him anyway?"

"I named him Ares. Sine he's such a dark owl almost black."

"That's such a nice name for him. I hope that gift didn't get you in trouble."

"Of course it didn't. Although my younger siblings were jealous and my older brother Bill teased me about you being my girlfriend, but mom quickly shut him up."

"Well I'm glad your mother did stop him. People aren't allowed to pick on my Percy except for me." she said not realizing she called Percy hers.

Percy blinked at what she said. "Now shall I tell you how mom punished him?"

"Oh do tell."

Marcus finally found her sister with Percy. For some reason that didn't surprise him. They never noticed him as he watched them from the door window laughing. Satisfied that she was not in harm he went back to his original compartment. _Ah Hogwarts how I've missed thee._


	3. Chapter 3

Finally the train stopped and everyone started to scramble out of the compartments. You could easily tell which ones were the first years because they had a frighten expression on their faces.

"First years. First years over here." Hagrid called in his booming voice.

Marcus and Artimes watched briefly as his brother and new found friend Ron walked with the other first years before entering a carriage together that they rode to Hogwarts.

"Alright no more than four in a boat."

Harry and Ron ended up in a boat with a girl with bushy hair and a chubby looking boy with a toad clutched tightly in his hands. The girl was talking a mile a minute. Then suddenly they saw their first view of Hogwarts and even Harry let out a gasp. It was beautiful.

Soon though Hagrid was leading them up some steps and he knocked on the door. "The first years professor."

"Thank you Hagrid I shall take it from here." she replied leading them toward a room.

"Wait here until we're ready for you." she said leaving them.

Soon though Malfoy couldn't stand being still. He walked right up to Harrison. ' I know who you are. Your Harrison Flint. My father's told me all about your family. Do you want to be my friend? Having association with me will get you places instead of hanging with that blood traitor Weasley." he said sticking out his hand.

"Malfoy I'd rather hang around Weasleys than an inbreed little shit stain like yourself. Why should I hang around you when My household is older than yours. We own more money than you do. So go run back to your pathetic bodyguards and inbreed bitch of a girlfriend." Harry snapped.

Ron eyes went wide in shock. Harry just became his hero. Neither boy had noticed the ghosts that had been around them. He quickly stopped his daydreaming when Professor McGonagall appeared again.

"We're ready for you." she said leading them through the hall.

The older students watched the firsties with amusement. They too remembered a time when they were that small and nervous about the whole sorting process. Although many tuned the sorting hat's song out because it was the same one every year.

"When I call your name step forward. Abbott Hannah!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Bones Susan."

"Hufflepuff!"

It seemed like forever and then "Flint Harrison!"

Harry slowly walked up to the stool. He was nervous. He nearly gasped when the hat was on his head and began to talk. "Ah Mr. Flint or should I say Potter."

"Don't you dare use that last name. I haven't been a Potter since I was five years old." Harry snarled out.

The hat chuckled. "Don't worry I have no plans on telling anyone your identity. Rowena Ravenclaw made sure that everything I found out stayed between the student and me. Now where to put you. You have a ready mind and a thirst to prove yourself. Your loyal to a few and you can be brave at times. Ah better be Slytherin!"

Harry took off the hat and walked his way to the cheering table. He blushed darkly when his siblings motioned that they had saved him a seat. Although he was very thankful for it. He clapped politely when Malfoy managed to get in Slytherin.

"Weasley Ron."

Ron nervously made his way up to the hat. He almost shook with fear when the hat was on his head. "Ah another Weasley. Ah you have a drive to be out of your brothers shadow. Better be Slytherin!"

The Slytherin and Gryffindor tables were in shock although slowly the Slytherin table began to clap for their new student. Ron made his way next to Harry in a daze. He looked to his siblings and saw they weren't mad. Just shocked. Although Percy did smile at him.

"Welcome to Slytherin Ron." Artimes said and sent Percy a look that said she'd look out for his brother like he was her own.

Blaise Zanabi made Slytherin and finally the sorting was over. Although Draco was scowling where he was seated toward the end of the table. He didn't understand how Harrison was able to sit up there.

"It's not fair." he said with narrowed eyes.

Hayden Nott heard it and decided to sit the young Malfoy heir straight before he got in trouble. "Of course it's fair. His brother and sister hold the court. So if I was you I wouldn't piss them off. They can be deadly with a weapon. So whatever mommy and daddy told you don't' even try it because you will never get a court position. Marcus rules and then Artimes will and finally Harrison will. Their parents ruled when they were students. When Flints are in this school they will always own the court." he said and went back to eating.

Draco vowed to get a court position even if it killed him trying. He was a Malfoy and Malfoys should be ruling instead of Flints. He thought while taking a bite of his chicken.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to write another chapter. Work has kept me busy. Sorry I didn't clarify things better. Just because Harry has been blood adopted the name Harry potter still exists. NO Dumbledore doesn't know about it and he'd never approve. Thanks to all the reviews.

Harry and Ron ate the food in gusto although Harry had the feeling the headmaster was upset when Harry Potter didn't come when called. Although at the current moment he could care less what the headmaster thought. It wasn't his problem anymore. There was no prophecy. Just something the headmaster made up.

Albus Dumbledore sat at the teachers table in shock. Harry Potter hadn't come to Hogwarts. Somehow the youngest Weasley had been sorted into Slytherin. He thought the best course of action was to warn Molly about her son's sorting and was treading down a dark and dangerous path. Ron should be friends with Harry potter not Harrison Flint.

"Alright everyone off to bed now. Prefects shall show the first years the way. Good Night all." Dumbledore shouted.

Harry and Ron followed Marcus with the other first years. They were led into the dungeons and it had a surprising calming effect on them. "The password is Salazar Slytherin." Marcus said while the common room door opened.

The first years followed nervously. They noticed the older years were already there talking quietly. Marcus began to talk again. "Welcome to the Slytherin house. When we are out there we are to band together and protect one another because the rest of the school thinks we're evil and dark. That is not the case, but they are just bloody idiots. In our common room we are free to hex the shit out of each other if it comes to that. Now our head of the house would like to say a few things."

Severus Snape came billowing in. "As Mr. Flint said we band together because we are indeed considered evil to the rest of the school. Another thing we have that the other houses don't is a court. If you rule the court while in Hogwarts that power continues to follow you. Allow as we have three Flints here currently I highly doubt anyone else will get a seat in the court until after they are gone." he said with a smirk or sneer depending on who you ask. "Boys rooms are to the right and the girls are to the left except Weasley and Flint. They get special rooms only hold by the court. I expect you to be at breakfast exactly at seven am sharp." he replied leaving.

Draco was about to blow a fuse. It just wasn't fair damnit. "They just feel sorry for a poor bastard like yourself Weasley." Draco said trying to bait him.

Ron didn't have to say anything because Artimes spoke. "You know Malfoy that's the attitude your parents had as well and that's why they have no power now. You don't want to piss the court off. Ask your loving mother what happened to her when she did. Your not even worth the mud at the bottom of my shoe. If you can't accept this whole ruling then perhaps you should have went elsewhere, but Drumstrang is worse than us." she replied ushering the younger ones to bed.

Draco went red in the face when he realized that all the upper years had heard and was laughing at him. He decided to write a letter to his parents about his treatment here. His father told him people feared and respected the Malfoy name, but the youngest Flint children had yet to do that. He knew tomorrow morning it would be posted just who was in the court and what position they held. Perhaps he could gain some allies.

Meanwhile a letter from Hogwarts was making it's way to the burrow. However what the headmaster had intended didn't happen that way. The Weasleys weren't as loyal to Dumbledore as everyone thought. In reality they just wanted to be left alone. So hearing that their youngest son had finally broken the Gryffindor curse inspired them to celebrate and make alliances with the Flint family. They cursed the name Dumbledore and finally passed out. Poor Ginny had no idea what was wrong with her mother and father at first in the morning when she found them out cold on the kitchen floor, but was relieved that they finally woke up even if they did have a hangover.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy stood at the letter their son had sent them. They had no idea that there were Fints in the school. Should the parents find out the Malfoy family could be no more.

"This is all your fault Lucius filling his head that the Malfoy name made people shake in their robes at the sound of our name. You fix it because I am not having Sarah Flint come here because she's pissed at us because of your son." she snapped wondering perhaps if it was too late to get a divorce. She loved her husband and son but they were such idiots at times.

Lucius began to write back to his son. Wonder how in the world he was going to fix this mess that his son got himself into. He didn't think he himself made Draco the way he was. They Malfoy name did still hold power just not as much as the Black, Flint, or Montague. He knew Draco would tell him who was on the court. Maybe they wouldn't be screwed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning came by too soon for the Slytherin students and soon they were approaching the great hall in an orderly fashion. The court members were seated first and the others followed. Draco once again was put out because he was at the end of the table again.

Ron couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten. Slytherins were suppose to be evil and dark, but most of them were actually pleasant and nice. He could tell Artimes was quick to defend him and her brother because of how hotly she responded to Malfoy. Artimes Flint was becoming his hero too.

Marcus sat at the head of the table. He fought hard for the headship and he knew it wouldn't be taken away from him nor his siblings. He was happy because if you were part of the court some were more hesitant to hex you. Although it didn't stop all fights with others houses it did help some.

Hermoine glanced at the Slytherin table and glared darkly. She didn't understand why they got special treatment. I mean surely the other tables should have a court too. That just further engraved her mind that they were evil, dark, and shouldn't be allowed in the school. Gryffindor was the best house and she was glad to have been put there.

Artimes glanced at her brother and Ron. She smiled briefly at the two and was happy they were relaxed. She was pleased to see Ron wasn't stuffing himself full of food or chewing with his mouth opened. He was eating like a proper pureblood was taught to eat and conduct themselves.

Harrison thought he was going to end up killing Malfoy if he tried to be high and mighty again. Although he didn't think his mother would be very happy if he killed someone before he even finished Hogwarts. Though he did go back to plotting to hook his sister and that Percy together.

Oliver tried not to look at the Slytherin table, but it was hard. The dark haired beauty still tormented him and her being just across the room made it tough not to march over there and declare his love for her. Although if he did that then he'd get hexed by several people. Then that would just cause a big battle to erupt and he didn't want that.

Snape was at the teachers table drinking his black coffee and trying to get awake. He found if he didn't drink at least two cups he was a right awful bastard. Although he was still a git he had to be that way with teaching. He couldn't afford to have any screw ups with the potion he had the students making. He tried his hardest but Dumbledore wouldn't hire another person to teach the younger years so he wouldn't have to deal with the headache.

Artimes turned to Marcus. "How long till mom or dad sends care packages from home?" she asked with a teasing grin.

Marcus smiled and some shuddered at seeing his teeth. "I give it a few days. Harrison will probably get the most because he is the baby of the family."

"Try not to fail any classes brother dearest." she said and started to laugh.

Harry sighed and shook his head. He figured his sister was teasing Marcus about his grades and probably about their mother's care packages. Their mother really did make the best chocolate.

Ron glanced at his friend. "Are they always like that?" he asked. He was used to loud noises and fights with fists and everything else. Looking at the Flint family he didn't see that. He saw the teasing, but no fists fighting or shouting.

"Yeah they are. Sometimes they get into heated arguments, but they've never got into any physical fights. Although at times they use spells, but it's never anything harmful." Harry said with a confused look on his face. "Oh look we're getting our schedules."


End file.
